I dont have a good name for this :D
by mintfox19
Summary: So Aoibheann Kain mives with her parents to Japan after her parents are given a promotion in Musutafu. Im not good at summaries
1. A new beginning

**This is my first fic so don't be too judgmental okay :D okay**

**If you don't like my :D ;-; and **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**will ÙwÚ you the heck outta here**

**This is an OC centric fic with a few what if's chucked in there for a laugh/cry ;P**

**There will be many eventual relationships that you may not like (heck that I might not like!)idk really**

**Aoibheann is also pronounced Aveen ok don't judge my naming choice **

**Current pop culture will be used mainly Brooklyn nine-nine references and memes for Kaminari ok? Ok**

**Please do review and tell me if the plot is messed up and grammar stuff ;P**

**P.s I don't know how to make the weird line things in between paragraphs so this is the compromise **

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

"But Mom I don't wanna go!" A child screamed in the terminal. "Please Aoibheann calm down you're making a scene" The woman beside her whispered trying to get her to stop screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Come on you're gonna make tons of new friends" Said the man presumably her father standing to her left. "B-but I don't wanna leave my other friends" she whimpered. " Aw, we know you don't want to move to Japan, but our jobs have moved to Musutafu city. We're sorry we have to take you but we promise it's gonna be just as good or even better than they are here okay" the man stated to the young girl.

"O-okay dad" she sniffled. " C'mon now let get on that flight!" The woman exclaimed brightly. As the boarded the plane Aoibheann started to get nervous.

"Mummy I'm scared, what if we crash?!" She whispered " Don't worry it's safer up in the sky than in a car" replied her mother " And I know how much you like driving around in the car!" Her mother beamed.

"We will be departing in 10 minutes to Musutafu Airport, I hope you all enjoy your flight!" A crackling voice announced.

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

At the Musutafu Airport the small family was looking for a taxi to get them to their new house

"Daddy what does that say on the sign?" Aoibheann asked "I have no idea you should ask your mother she can understand it after all" he replied "It says welcome to Japan and below it" her mother pointed to the message underneath "That says you are in Musutafu prefecture" " I am going to have to teach both of you how to speak and read Japanese" she concluded.

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

When they got to the house the girl realized how big the house actually was. " Mummy, Daddy do we live in a mansion?" Aoibheann asked astonished by the sheer size of the house. " No, but nearly honey, nearly" her father answered. " Why don't you go explore the house my little bunny." Her mother said. "My room is gonna be the biggest room ever!" Aoibheann nearly shouted with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fic so don't be too judgmental okay :D okay**

**If you don't like my :D ;-; and **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**will ÙwÚ you the heck outta here**

**This is an OC centric fic with a few what if's chucked in there for a laugh/cry ;P**

**There will be many eventual relationships that you may not like (heck that I might not like!)idk really**

**Aoibheann is also pronounced Aveen ok don't judge my naming choice **

**Current pop culture will be used mainly Brooklyn nine-nine references and memes for Kaminari ok? Ok**

**Please do review and tell me if the plot is messed up and grammar stuff ;P**

**P.s I don't know how to make the weird line things in between paragraphs so this is the compromise **

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

"But Mom I don't wanna go!" A child screamed in the terminal. "Please Aoibheann calm down you're making a scene" The woman beside her whispered trying to get her to stop screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Come on you're gonna make tons of new friends" Said the man presumably her father standing to her left. "B-but I don't wanna leave my other friends" she whimpered. " Aw, we know you don't want to move to Japan, but our jobs have moved to Musutafu city. We're sorry we have to take you but we promise it's gonna be just as good or even better than they are here okay" the man stated to the young girl.

"O-okay dad" she sniffled. " C'mon now let get on that flight!" The woman exclaimed brightly. As the boarded the plane Aoibheann started to get nervous.

"Mummy I'm scared, what if we crash?!" She whispered " Don't worry it's safer up in the sky than in a car" replied her mother " And I know how much you like driving around in the car!" Her mother beamed.

"We will be departing in 10 minutes to Musutafu Airport, I hope you all enjoy your flight!" A crackling voice announced.

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

At the Musutafu Airport the small family was looking for a taxi to get them to their new house

"Daddy what does that say on the sign?" Aoibheann asked "I have no idea you should ask your mother she can understand it after all" he replied "It says welcome to Japan and below it" her mother pointed to the message underneath "That says you are in Musutafu prefecture" " I am going to have to teach both of you how to speak and read Japanese" she concluded.

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ*

When they got to the house the girl realized how big the house actually was. " Mummy, Daddy do we live in a mansion?" Aoibheann asked astonished by the sheer size of the house. " No, but nearly honey, nearly" her father answered. " Why don't you go explore the house my little bunny." Her mother said. "My room is gonna be the biggest room ever!" Aoibheann nearly shouted with excitement.


End file.
